


Grind On Me

by ourdestiny



Series: Sekai's Love Stories [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdestiny/pseuds/ourdestiny
Summary: Jongin is jealous of a cane and he wants to replace that cane so Sehun can grind on him instead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Artificial Love's choreography :)

Jongin seriously doesn't know whether he should thank or kill the choreographer that created Artificial Love's choreography. 

He is thankful because the dance is so good and looks hot as fuck thanks to the sensual hips thrusting and grinding. It gives him the chance to see Sehun dancing to it so efortlessly and looks too sexy for his own good. It is such a beautiful sight to see for Jongin and probably other members too. The way Sehun grinds on the cane is just so sexy and sinful at the same time. 

It is making Jongin feels all hot and bothered. He is trying hard to ignore Sehun and focuses on his own reflection in the mirror, but his eyes involuntarily travel to Sehun each time the part where they grind on the cane appears. Jongin can't help but to imagine what it will feel like to have Sehun grinding on him like that. For the first time in his life, he wants to be a  _cane_  thanks to Oh Sehun. 

Jongin quickly diverts his gaze away when he feels that he is getting hard just from the image of Sehun grinding on him. This is when he wants to kill the choreographer for creating the dance because this is such a torture for him. He can't manage to get hard every time they dance to this song. He is so screwed. 

"I-I need to go to toilet." Jongin drops his cane to the floor and bolts out from the practice room while ignoring the confused stares from his members, but he misses the knowing gaze Sehun throws at him. 

Once he reaches the bathroom, he lets out a heavy breath and splashes the cold water to his face. The image of Sehun grinding on the cane crosses his mind again and Jongin groans in frustration. He can't wait any longer. He needs to take care of his hard dick and that means he needs Sehun, right now. 

As if Sehun could feel his desperation, there's a soft knock on the bathroom door before Sehun's soft voice calls his name. "Jongin, it's me." 

Jongin sighs in relief before he unlocks the door and lets Sehun in. Sehun smirks when he notices Jongin's more than obvious bulge before he lifts his gaze to meet Jongin's. "What makes you so hard actually?"

"You. And that cane." Jongin doesn't even feel embarrassed in admitting it. 

Sehun chuckles lowly. "Are you getting turned on by the way I grind on that cane?" 

"Yes. Completely. Help me. It hurts." Jongin whines at his boyfriend. 

Sehun laughs as he lets Jongin pulls him to his embrace. He is still smiling when Jongin crashes their lips together and as much as he wants this, he is not going to do it here, in the small bathroom where any of the members can walk in on them. He puts his hand on Jongin's chest and pushes him away gently. Jongin whines again and tries to chase Sehun's lips but Sehun just laughs before he pulls away further. 

"Calm down, Jongin. I want this as much as you do, but I don't want to do it here." 

"But I am already hard." Jongin guides Sehun's hand to his hard dick to emphasize his point. 

Sehun smirks before he palms Jongin's dick and squeezes it, making Jongin gasps in pleasure. "I can take care of that now. But we will have the real show when we go back to the dorm later." Sehun pecks Jongin's lips before he sinks down on his knees. He wastes no time in pulling down Jongin's sweatpants and boxer in one swift motion. They don't have much time before the members will start looking for them. 

Sehun glances up at Jongin and smiles when he sees Jongin's expectant face. "I am going to do it fast." Sehun announces before he wraps his lips around the head of Jongin's cock. Sehun hums as he sinks down further, taking more of Jongin's cock into his mouth. Jongin bites his lower lip to stop the moan that is threatening to come out thanks to Sehun's amazing mouth. Sehun is so good in giving blowjob it sometimes makes Jongin wonders where did Sehun learn it because Jongin is his first in everything and even for their first time, Sehun was already so freaking good, or maybe Sehun is just a natural. 

True to Sehun's words, he is doing it fast but he still makes sure to give the perfect suction. A few more bobs of Sehun's head, Jongin comes hard in Sehun's mouth. Sehun swallows everything and licks the head of Jongin's now limp dick as he pulls away just for a good measure. Sehun laughs when Jongin grunts because of the oversensitivity and lets Jongin pulls him up from the floor. 

"I can't wait for tonight." Jongin kisses the corner of Sehun's lips. 

"Okay, okay. We need to go back now before the hyungs get annoyed." Sehun chuckles. 

"Are we still practicing Artifical Love?" Jongin asks as he follows Sehun out of the bathroom. 

"Yes."

"Shit." 

Sehun laughs before he plants a short peck on Jongin's lips. "Remember to focus babe." 

Jongin sighs because he knows this is going to be the longest practice ever. He also needs to control himself not to glance at Sehun during the practice. 

 

 

"There's a change of plan." Sehun is in the middle of wiping the sweat off his face when Jongin suddenly whispers to his ear. 

"What?" Sehun turns his head to the side and sees Jongin grinning at him. 

"We will do it here."

"Here?" Sehun raises his eyebrows. 

"Yes." Jongin kisses his cheek before he walks away, not giving Sehun any chance to ask him more questions. 

Sehun just shrugs and hopes that whatever Jongin's plan is, it is not something weird. 

 

 

"Hyung, me and Sehun will stay back to practice more." Jongin announces to Junmyeon after they finish their practice and are getting ready to go back to the dorm. 

"Aren't you guys tired?" Junmyeon asks in concern. 

"Don't worry. We won't overwork ourselves." Jongin promises. Oh, if only Junmyeon knows that he and Sehun are actually going to  _overwork_ themselves, but not by dancing. 

"Okay then. Come back before midnight." Junmyeon says sternly and Jongin nods his head. Junmyeon turns his attention to Sehun who is sitting on the couch at the corner of the room. 

"Okay, hyung." Sehun says and Junmyeon smiles in satisfaction before he exits the practice room, leaving Jongin and Sehun alone. 

Jongin walks toward the door and locks it before he turns around to face Sehun. "Do you want to rest first?" 

Sehun shakes his head before he stands up from the couch. "Let's start now." Sehun smirks and Jongin follows his expression as he walks toward Sehun. 

"Eager aren't we?" 

Sehun snorts. "I am not the one that got hard during practice." 

Jongin stops in front of Sehun and wraps his arms around Sehun's waist to pull him close. "But you can't blame me though. It's your fault." 

"Oh really?" Sehun locks his fingers behind Jongin's neck and stares at Jongin challengingly. 

"You were the one who were thrusting and rolling your hips so sinfully." 

Sehun laughs. "Did you imagine the cane as you?" Sehun asks knowingly. 

Jongin quirks an eyebrow before he smiles bashfully. "I did." 

"Oh my God, you were unbelieveable." Sehun rolls his eyes playfully. 

"Couldn't help it." Jongin smiles sheepishly. Sehun smiles fondly when he sees the faint blush that is decorating Jongin's cheeks. 

"Well, what are you waiting for?" 

Jongin's pupils dilate at the invitation before he leans in and kisses Sehun passionately. Sehun parts his lips willingly and moans into Jongin's mouth when their tongues meet. Jongin's hand travels down to Sehun's hips and secures it there. 

"I am going to turn on the music." Jongin mumbles onto the kiss and Sehun reluctantly lets Jongin walk away toward the stereo. Sehun is about to pick up his cane when Jongin stops him. "I am your cane for tonight." Jongin smirks and Sehun's dick twitches at the thought of it. 

Jongin plays Artificial Love's song before he walks back to where Sehun is. 

"But I can't move you." Sehun says. 

"Yes, you can't. But you can grind on me." Jongin licks the shell of Sehun's ear and smirks when Sehun gasps. 

They starts to move their bodies to the song and they part away to dance without the cane. They are staring at each other and dance in sync, like they always do. Sehun is so turned on by the way Jongin is staring at him and he can feel his dick is getting harder and harder. He knows Jongin sees it because he is just wearing sweatpants so it's very obvious. But he is glad that Jongin is as hard as him too when he glances down to the lower part of Jongin's body. 

The part where they grind on the cane almost comes, and Sehun shuffles closer to Jongin. 

"Sit on the floor." Sehun orders in a low voice and Jongin complies immediately. Jongin sits on the wooden floor with his legs spread in front of him and Sehun takes his position by stradling Jongin with his knees on both sides of Jongin's thighs. 

Sehun puts his hands on Jongin's shoulders and leans in for a quick kiss right before the part comes. Sehun keeps his gaze on Kai before he leans back and drops one of his hands from Jongin's shoulder only to put it on Jongin's knee. Sehun tries to put on the sexiest expression he can muster as he starts to thrust his hips, purposely avoiding making any contact with Jongin's cock. 

Jongin's breath hitches because damn, his boyfriend is hot and it's driving him crazy. Much to his disappointment, the next verse comes up and Sehun stands up to continue dancing. Jongin just watches as Sehun keeps on dancing to the song. Jongin knows the second part will come soon, so he is waiting patiently for that. 

Much to Jongin's surprise, Sehun starts to strip himself in front of Jongin. Sehun takes off his tank-top and throws it across the room before he runs his fingers teasingly along his torso. Sehun lets out a soft moan when he pinches his own nipple and Jongin feels hot, too hot. 

Sehun moves to his sweatpants next. He plays with the waist-band teasingly. He pushes down a little only to pull it up again and smirks when he hears Jongin's frustrated groan. Realizing that he needs to do it fast before the next part comes, Sehun smoothly takes off his sweatpants and Jongin is surprised to see that Sehun is not wearing any boxer. His cock is standing red and proud and Jongin wants nothing more than to have it in his mouth. But he knows he can't do it now. 

Sehun continues dancing and Jongin's eyes are glued on Sehun's bouncing cock and his perfect ass when Sehun turns around. God, this is so torturous. Jongin quickly takes off his own clothes and he wraps his fingers on his own cock for some friction because he really needs it. 

Sehun stradles his hips again and this time, he lets their cocks touch when he grinds on Jongin and both of them moan in unison. Sehun then turn around and this time he grinds his ass on Jongin's hard cock. Jongin can't hold it back anymore, so when Sehun is about to stand up, Jongin holds his hips and forces him to sit on top of his laps. 

"I want you so bad." Jongin buries his face in the crook of Sehun's neck. 

Sehun smiles as he starts to rock his hips and lets out a breathy moan when he feels Jongin's cock sliding between his ass-cheeks. 

"Please, Jongin." Sehun whimpers and Jongin presses a soft kiss on Sehun's nape before he moves Sehun to sit on the floor. He stands up to retrieve the lube from his bag. When he turns around, Sehun is already lying on his back with his legs bent and spread wide, exposing his naked body for Jongin to admire. Jongin needs to hold himself back so he won't come right here and then. Seriously, Sehun will be the death of him. 

Jongin settles in between Sehun's legs and he smiles at Sehun who is looking at him in anticipation. The song keeps playing but none of them care right now. 

"Hurry up." Sehun orders impatiently and Jongin chuckles before he coats his fingers with the lube. 

The first digit enters smoothly and Jongin kisses Sehun's inner thigh as he pumps his finger in and out Sehun's tight hole slowly. One becomes two, then three, and soon he already has four fingers inside Sehun's clenching hole. 

"Okay, okay. Enough." Sehun breathes out. 

Jongin withdraws his fingers and quickly coats his hard cock with the lube. Jongin kisses Sehun deeply at the same time he pushes in and both of them moan at the pleasure. 

Sehun is invading all his system and it's suffocating, but in a good way. No matter how many times they have done this, Sehun is still as tight as the first time they did this. Jongin rolls his hips slowly and he moans at the feeling of his cock inside Sehun. He can feel almost everything. The tightness, the warmth, and most importantly, Sehun. 

"Move.." Sehun moans lowly as he wraps his legs around Jongin's waist to pull him even closer. 

Jongin doesn't need to be told twice and he starts to thrust into Sehun with a steady pace. 

Sehun feels like he is in heaven. Jongin feels so good inside him and Jongin also knows what makes him feel good. A not-so-fast-but-not-too-slow pace is the pace they like. Because it makes them feel the pleasure longer and it doesn't feel like they are just fucking. Both of them know that this is more than just a casual fuck. They love each other, and they want to make each other feel good. 

"Oh God, there!" Sehun screams when Jongin hits his sweet spot and Jongin quickly presses his lips on Sehun's because there is a possibilitythat someone is still in the building. Honestly, if he can, he wants to let Sehun screams and moans as loud as he wants. But he knows they are in public right now and he doesn't want to take the risk.  

Jongin fastens his pace and makes sure to hit that certain spot inside Sehun. He grunts onto Sehun's lips when he feels his climax nearing. 

"Are you close baby?" Jongin asks breathlessly. He knows Sehun is close, but he just want to ask. He wants to hear Sehun's hoarse and breathless answer because he loves the sound of it. 

"Y-yes." Sehun replies. 

Jongin nods as he pulls his head away a little so he can look at Sehun's face. Half-lidded eyes, parted lips, red cheeks, and sweats rolling down his forehead and temple, Sehun looks beautiful. So beautiful Jongin's heart might burst because of too much happiness and love. 

"I love you." Jongin says before he leans down and captures Sehun's lips for an open-mouthed kiss. Sehun doesn't have the chance to reply because Jongin suddenly snaps his hips harder into him and he comes hard with a silent scream of Jongin's name. 

Jongin follows not long after and he collapses onto Sehun's sweaty and sticky body but he doesn't care. 

"Is this what's going to happen after the practice for Artificial Love?" Sehun chuckles tiredly. 

"If you keep rolling your hips like that, yes." Jongin mutters onto Sehun's neck. 

"Pervert." 

"Says the one who doesn't wear any boxer." Jongin rolls his eyes even though Sehun can't see it. 

"I wore it but then I took it off when I went to the toilet just now." Sehun admits. 

"Why?" 

"Just to make things easier." 

Jongin lifts his head from Sehun's neck to stare at him. "I love you." Jongin grins. 

Sehun laughs before he pecks Jongin's lips. "Love you too." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading^^


End file.
